plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom and Doom seed co. Start of everything
This story was made long time ago. I know, I know, it's bad, but I wrote it on my iPad Notes app thing whatsoever. Sorry for not incluoding the stuff that is acctuly going to stay. I also haven't countinued on it in a LOOOOOOONG time. I'll MABYE do it. Plot Bloom and Doom seed co. : Part 1-Mr. Doom&Mrs. Bloom Back to 2007! Bloom amd Doom was a couple. They're also the founders of Bloom and Doom seed co. But how did they make it? Here's the story: Start: Mrs. Bloom saw a day on TV that it was zombies in the town! She got scary, and said it to Mr. Doom. "We can fight with guns." Said Doom. "No, it's too dangerous!" Said Bloom. "Then, how are we going to fight zombies?" "Well... I don't know..." "Hmmm... Well... There is a guy named Harvey here in the neighbourhood. Mabye we could ask him?" "OKAY, OKAY, I'M FREAKING OUT!!! JUST GET RID OFF THE ZOMBIES!!! EEEEK!!!" More: Mrs. Bloom and Mr. Doom goes into the car, and drives to Harvey. Mr. Doom: Hey, Harvey, do you have any ideas about how to fight zombies?!" Harvey: Yes! A guy named Dave uses plants to fight zombies! But now, as the garden is destroyed, we don't know either about how to fight zombies. Mr. Doom: Well... Bloom, mabye we can make our own garden? What do ya think? Mrs. Bloom was browsing after 4 clowers. She found one. Mrs. Bloom: Huh?! What??! Mr. Doom: Mabye we can make our own garden. What do you think? Mrs. Bloom: Well looks like a good idea. I also found a 4 clower!!! Mr. Doom: NICE! Let's get lucky! Well... Harvey, mabye we can use plants. Thanks for the tip! Harvey: No prob! Bloom and doom returns home. Mr. Doom: Well... I can browse after a garden. Mrs. Bloom: Didin't you say we was going to make our own? Doom: Urr... Yes... Let's do it then. How much money does it costs? Bloom: I don't know. Doom: Use your clower to think! Bloom: Well... Okay. Errrrrrrr.... 21750$! Doom: Well... That was acctuly pretty cheap... Bloom: What should we call it? Doom: Errr... Mabye Garden seed plants, and co. ? Bloom: Or mabye Bloom and Doom seed, Inc? Doom: Bloom and Doom seed co. !! Bloom: Yeah! Why not? Doom: Let's do it!! MANY DAYS later, the company was finished buliding. Bloom: Let's make plants! Now, we mix this pea, and some Plant-food. BOOM! What does this plant do? The Pea shooted a pea. Bloom: Wow! It shoots peas! I call it Pea, pea Shoter! Doom: I would call it just Peashooter. Bloom: Fine. Peashooter. Doom: Let's mix this seed, and these petals... BOOM! What does this plant do? The seed gived sun. Doom: Cool! I call it Sungiver! Bloom: It is a sunflower, stupid! Don't you see that?? I would rather call it Sunflower. Doom: Great. Sunflower. Bloom and Doom kept making plants. They also maked a store named Bloom and Doom seed store. One day, Crazy Dave came to the store. He wanted to buy some plants. Bloom and Doom seed co. became shortly a succses, and they got more employes. Bloom and Doom seed co. : Part 2- R.I.P Dr. Edgar George, and the first zombie! At a special labratory, there was a boss-professor named Dr. Edgar George. One day he died. Meanwhile, in Bloom and Doom seed co., they reported that a zombie was coming near to Crazy Dave's house. Crazy Dave sucsesfully defeat the zombies with his plants. Now an other zombie came to the company! Bloom: EEEK!!! A zombie! Doom: Relax, the plants defeats him. Bloom: Okay... Category:Zombie's Fanfics